Rise and shine, sleepy head
by NottingHill11
Summary: One-Shot sur le début de l'épisode 3x03, lorsqu'Elena se réveille avec Damon, vu du point de vue de notre cher vampire...


**POV Damon :**

Comment allait-elle réagir quand elle se réveillerait ? Elle allait probablement s'énerver. J'était allongé sur sur son lit, et elle dormait paisiblement à mes côtés. Elle s'était endormie en écrivant son journal intime, il était ouvert sur sa couette. J'étais terriblement tenté de le feuilleter, les pensées d'Elena piquaient ma curiosité au plus haut point, et puis une petite voix au fond de moi, désirait savoir ce qu'elle pensait de moi. Je parcourus du regard la page ouverte et n'aperçus que des questionnements sur le départ de Stefan et autres mièvreries amoureuses. Rien sur moi. Du moins pas sur cette page. Je refermais le cahier tandis que la respiration d'Elena se fit plus saccadé, et qu'elle commença à remuer.

Elle se retourna vers moi, encore somnolente. Ses longs cheveux ébènes encadraient son visage aux traits fins et si calmes : elle n'avait sûrement pas encore pris conscience de ma présence. Elle se cala contre mon torse, et poussa un petit gémissement. Elle était magnifique.

Il fallait que je la réveille, alors, je profitais une dernière seconde de ce moment de plénitude avec elle avant de murmurer :

_Réveille-toi ma jolie ! _

Son regard se leva lentement vers moi, son cœur rata un battement, je m'en serais d'ailleurs terriblement voulu si elle avait fait une crise cardiaque, puis elle poussa un cri, tout en s'éloignant à l'autre bout du lit.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Va-t-en !_

Je l'avais deviné qu'elle s'énerverait, elle était tellement prévisible.

_Tu sais que tu rêvais de moi ? Ta bave sur ma chemise le prouve…_

Elle soupira, et me donna une tape sur le ventre. Puis, elle regarda l'heure sur son réveil, et constata qu'il était très tôt. Ce qui me valu une autre crise de colère.

_6h du matin. Tu n'as réellement rien d'autre de mieux à faire à 6h du matin ? _

Elena était vraiment adorable quand elle s'énervait. Ses joues se teintèrent de rose, enfin ça, c'était peut-être dû à ma présence dans son lit…

Elle me lança un regard meurtrier, on aurait dit un chaton en furie. C'était ça qui était remarquable avec Elena, elle était humaine et de ce fait, extrèmement fragile et la plupart des personnes qui l'entouraient étaient capables de la tuer en un claquement de doigt et elle agissait comme si elle pouvait faire le poids, comme si elle pouvait calmer des vampires assoifés de sang, de vengeance et dénués de sentiments humains.

_Très bien, ne viens pas avec moi pour ramener Stefan à la maison !_

_A plus tard ! _

A peine eus-je prononcés ces mots que son expression changea. Elle voulait à tout prix retrouver Stefan, et je savais que cet argument réduirait considérablement le supplice qu'elle avait prévu de me faire endurer.

_De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Tu sais où il se trouve ?_

_Mmh mmh, possible._

Les yeux d'Elena brûlaient de curiosité et de questionnement mais aussi d'une étrange lueur comme de l'incompréhension. Elle plissa les yeux et murmura :

_Pourquoi tu as changé d'avis ? Pourquoi es-tu soudain si déterminé à le retrouver ? Je ne comprends pas…_

Je fixais le mur désormais, et avec un sourire en coin, je lui répondis :

_Tu ne saisis donc pas… Stefan s'est sacrifé pour moi, il a tout abandonné pour me sauver. Je lui dois ça. _

C'était vrai, je lui devais ça, après tout ce que nous avions endurer, le laisser disparaître ainsi m'était impossible. L'instant d'après, je basculais sur Elena, mes jambes encerclant sa taille, mes mains posées de part et d'autre de son visage.

_Mais par-dessus tout, tu sais ce qui motive mes recherches… ? _

Elle fronça les sourcils et fit non de la tête. Elle semblait troublée, imcapable de dire un mot.

_C'est toi… _murmurais-je mes lèvres à quelques millimètres de son oreille_. _

Oui, c'était elle. Elle l'aimait et elle souffrait, et même si ça me détruisait de penser ça, je savais que la rendre heureuse à nouveau signifiait ramener Stefan.

Elle frissonna tandis que j'embrassai délicatement la courbure de sa mâchoire. Son parfum était envoûtant, elle sentait le jasmin. Je souriai contre sa joue, réalisant que mes pensées résonnaient un peu trop comme des écrits d'amoureux transits et martyrs du XVIII ème siècle.

Mon regard s'attarda ensuite sur sa bouche, tentation dévastatrice pour moi. Je voulais l'embrasser, je voulais sentir la pression de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mais je ne pouvais pas, pas maintenant.

Je caressai sa joue d'un geste tendre. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, j'étais devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, je me retournais :

_Je passe te chercher dans un quart d'heure « honey » ! _

Je lui fis un clin d'œil tandis qu'elle se relevait doucement. Ses longs cheveux ébourriffés lui donnaient une air sauvage tandis que ses joues rosies trahissaient son trouble. Je sautais par la fenêtre, son image parfaite inondant encore mon esprit.


End file.
